Tohru: The Zodiac Cow
by Utsukushi i Uma
Summary: It could have been rated G I guess... See my inside summery for why I chose to rate it PG. Tohru causes a little accident in the Sohma household... Chapter 9 up!
1. Introduction

This is just a quick little summary and/or introduction to my fanfiction.

Oh, please feel free to review. Every writer likes reviews.

This story is all about how Hatsuharu and Tohru mysteriously switch bodies. They have to figure out how to switch back, why they switched in the first place, and act as each other. At school. Lots of fun and a little mayhem as Hatsuharu adapts to skirts and Tohru tries to fake being 'Black Haru'.

Hatsuharu and Momiji live in Shigure's house in this story. Haru's mind (Tohru's body) is refered to as Haru, Tohru's mind (Haru's body) is Tohru.

Rated for a scene with a little violence, subject matter, and Kyo's slight potty mouth.

Five chapters complete!


	2. Mind Switch of the Zodiac Cow

Ushi no Kokoro Suicchi

"_Mind switch of the cow"_

This is my first fanfiction, so I'm very sorry if you don't enjoy it. Please try to put up with my slow updates, but the more reveiws I get, the more compelled I'll be to write hint hint

I used some Japanese in this story to make it feel a little more authentic, so the translations are at the end of the story.

Also, keep in mind that this is a _fanfiction, _so I don't own anything about the original Fruits Basket series. I hope you enjoy this!

- Furubacatclub

I woke up to find that all was not right. The room, for one thing, had shifted sideways so that my bed now faced the door. Speaking of the bed, it was a _bed_ bed. Not the blowup mattress I _normally_ sleep on. Oh ya, and I had long hair. That was my first clue that I hadn't just sleep traveled up to Tohru's bedroom. You may be thinking: "but Haru, wouldn't she have just gone to sleep on the couch and left you alone like the nice person she is?"

No. It was far worse than that. My hair was long and brown and...I was in silk pajamas. _Pink flower_ silk pajamas. That was defiantly enough to scare me all on it's own, but _nooo_. There was more. I groaned a very girly high-pitched groan and went to get out of the REAL bed (yes I'm obsessive) and noticed a little ball of yellow-beige fur. Fur which belonged to a rabbit.

"MOMIJI!!!" I screamed. He woke up suddenly and hoped under the bed. I heard a crashing noise that sounded vaguely like someone falling off the roof and the noise of footsteps thundering up the stairwell.

And then, the ultimate horror, I heard _my_ voice scream from a room downstairs.

"Mental note to self I muttered. Girly shrieks attract more attention then mature guy shrieks. Okee.

At this point Yuki, Kyo and Shigure slid through my doorway.

"HONDA SAN, DID MOMIJI TOUCH Y-" He stopped in mid-sentence as Tohru/me ran through the doorway and crashed into the crowd. From Momiji's point of view under the bed, this must have been quite an amusing scene of chaos. Or at least it would have been if I hadn't shrieked and scared him.

This was all extremely difficult for me to process. I am known for being slow and stupid, like the cow from the zodiac. I am also not a morning person, or even an early afternoon person for that matter. And then there's black Haru. Mix it all together and add a pinch of teenage girl hormones and why have: a mental breakdown, basically. Not fun. At all. I mean imagine me, Hatsuharu Sohma, in this situation. First there was puberty, oh how I hated puberty, and that was in _my_ body with _my_ messed up gender hormones.

Not cool.

If you haven't guessed, I was feeling fairly possessive at this point. My life had practically been _ripped_ away from me. There were a few advantages, of course. Being able to pull great practical jokes was one. The problem with that was it would get Tohru kun in trouble, and I wouldn't want that for the '_utsukushi_ _i hana'_ of the Sohma family household. Oh, and I wouldn't transform. Then it hit me.

"I wouldn't transform!" I said. I jumped off of the bed and threw my arms around Yuki. There was a soft 'poof' and a rat stood where Yuki had been. A huge smile spread across my face. Shigure was smart enough to retreat to the kitchen, but Kyo was not so smart. He was my next target. After I had satisfied myself by laughing at them I ran down the stairs to the kitchen after Tohru, who had gone to comfort Shigure. Halfway down the stairs I tripped, and thudded the rest of the way down.

I moaned and sat upright. Tohru, hearing me fall, came rushing in. It was quite odd to see me, to hear me, and sadly even smell me, as I came to my own aid.

"It's alright, I trip a lot when I don't pay attention." Tohru said and smiled warmheartedly. "Oh, do you want some ice?" She asked, seeming to just realize I had hurt myself. I managed to get too the kitchen and sit down when Tohru came back with a bag of frozen vegetables.

"These will be more comfortable on your back," she said as she handed the bag to me. I was stunned at how heavy it seemed. It was amazing to think that Tohru could work so hard and not be very strong...

"I do that a lot too."

"Um, do what?" She asked.

"Oh. I trip. Down the stairs and over sticks. It doesn't normally hurt though..." I trailed off as I realized that she had not brought up the subject of us switching bodies. How could we have forgotten? Of course, the answer was right in front of me: someone had been in need. Tohru always put others before herself. She was always selfless and compassionate. I couldn't understand it because I wasn't like that. No one's like that.

"Why do you think we switched?" I asked. She blushed and looked away. I don't know why she would blush. What had I said that was so embarrassing? I didn't _normally_ blush easily, so why was she doing it now?

"I um, think it was my fault..." She replied softly. I stared at her for a minute. What did she mean?

"How is it your-" Yuki, Kyo and Momiji rushed down the stairs and into the room, cutting me off in mid-sentence.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO A STUPID THING LIKE THAT?" Kyo yelled in my ear. I was now positive that he spits when he talks. "WHY WOULD YOU GO AND HUG US FOR NO REASON? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?" He continued loudly. Completely forgetting who I was at the time, I stood up and gave him a swift kick in the face. He fell backwards as I toppled from the pounding pain in my spine.

Shigure, who had gone to another room, was now holding both my arms behind my back. I thrashed and kicked. And then '_Kuro'_ appeared. I hung limp. Shigure sighed.

"Tohru are you going to be alri-" I didn't give him a chance to finish. I twisted, wrapped one of my legs around his knee and kicked hard. His leg almost buckled and his grip loosened enough for me to escape. I spun so that I could face both Kyo and Shigure, but it was Yuki who tried to stop me next.

"Honda san you have to stop." He said as he approached cautiously. In one quick movement I has right in front of him.

"But I'm having such _fun_." I said. Yes. I was definitely _Kuro_ Haru now. I ducked past him and shoved Kyo back down to the ground. I pulled my fist back and was got ready to punch hard when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and pull me away. I turned to see Tohru holding my wrist. Very firmly. I winced as I realized my back ached, my former body was really strong, and _Kuro_ Haru had left during my moment of shock. I breathed heavily and slumped back into the chair. The icepack had dropped to the floor, so I picked it up and put it on my back.

"Tohru. Haru. I want an explanation _now_." Shigure said in the most dangerous voice I had ever heard him use in my short 16 years of life.

**So, what do you think? Was it good for my first fanfiction? I hope so. Please review so I can keep writing. Give me ANY suggestions you can. Oh, and review if you want to get the link to my fruits basket site!**

**Vocabulary: **

**Kuro-Black**

**Utsukushi i hana-Beautiful flower**


	3. The Acceptance of Unique Umeboshi

Ichii Umeboshi no Ukeire

"_The acceptance of unique Umeboshi"_

I'm back! I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, and I'm here with the second one for everybody who did! This one is in Yuki's P.O.V. so it's a bit more serious, but please have fun!

**Reminder: I don't own Fruits Basket, or I wouldn't be on **

**-Furubacatclub**

Learning that Tohru chan and Haru kun had switched bodies came a quite a big surprise to me. I really hadn't expected that to be the reason behind their outbursts this morning, but I don't think anyone could have foretold _that_. It did, however, help to explain a lot. Tohru violence was something to marvel at. It was interesting to see that _kuro_ Haru and hormones don't mix.

I guess that's far from the point. The point is that Tohru and Haru have switched bodies, and we have school in half an hour. This was trouble in a lot of ways. Firstly, the kitchen and part of Tohru's room were a disaster. Secondly was the fact that Tohru and Haru had adopted each other's bodies, which we couldn't explain, because we didn't even know how it had happened. Then there was the matter of Kyo Haru and Shigure all being in severe pain, and of course we would be an hour late unless we sprinted, which I would never have been able to do. I would have burst a trachea or something stupid like that.

"As soon as you get...out of Tohru's body...I'm gonna kill you... you stupid...slow...ugly...fat cow!" Kyo panted at Haru while he sat on the table across the room. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Tohru.

"Are you feeling alright Honda san?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and looked over at her body concernedly. "Maybe now is not the best time to tell you Haru kun, but our class has a math test today."

Haru sat up in surprise, and was probably about to reply when he stiffened and slumped back into the chair, moaning.

"I um... I read somewhere that girls feel pain more easily..." Tohru said quietly when Kyo smirked at the look of pain on Haru's face. Haru nodded numbly and shifted his weight.

"Uh, guys and girl?" Shigure asked from the doorway. "You're _really_ late." He finished. I glared at him for his cocky confidence at a time like this.

We all gathered our things and headed out. Our pace was slow, and Tohru had to help Haru. Of course, we were also trying to arrive after the math test. I looked over at the limping Haru and remembered something.

"Guys, where's Momiji?" I asked. Everybody stopped and looked around.

"Did he leave the house with us?"

"No, I don't think so. Come to think of it, he wasn't in the kitchen either."

"But he came down the stairs with me and Kyo, did he leave when Haru started fighting?"

We all thought about it and then, at the same time, decided to keep walking.

"Never mind."

"He's not worth it."

"Wait! We have to go get him! He'll lose marks if he's not in school, and he'd feel alone all day and... DO you think he's _mad_ at me?" Tohru was hyperventilating at this point, which was weird to watch because she was still in Haru's body. Besides, Momiji had no reason to be mad at her.

Haru winced at the pain in his back again and knelt to the ground.

"Hatsuharu san! Are you sure you should be going to school? Should you go to the hospital? Do you want to go home? If you hug me I can carry you to school!" Tohru said quickly.

"I don't need to go home, but it'd be nice to get a ride." He said, smiling up at her. I felt my blood boil as I realized that he was trying to flirt with her. _Kuro_ Haru.

"Do you know how much attention that would draw Kuro? The last thing the Sohma family needs right now is more attention then we already get!" I was furious at this point, because he was grinning coldly at me. How dare he use Tohru's face to grin at me! I returned a glare and then headed towards home. It was obvious no one was in any condition to go to school that day, and I was getting really annoyed, really fast.

I burst through the door and into the kitchen, where Shigure was on the phone. Probably Akito.

_I sat in the corner, rocking, crying._

"_Pay attention my little Yuki chan." He said. "You've been a bad little rat. It's my job to keep you in line."_

"Shigure, we're all staying home today. It's _much_ too dangerous to go to school today, even more than normally. With their bodies switched... we don't even know why they've switched. We can't go." Shigure nodded but never replied. He said goodbye to Akito, it _had_ been Akito, and hung up.

"Whatever Yuki. Try to figure it out, I'm going out." He said and put on his shoes. He was being to serious...

The others arrived just as he left. As I saw Tohru help Haru inside, I had to turn away. I had feelings for Honda san. I hoped desperately that no one knew, but I was sure that it was obvious. This was so difficult for me to understand. It was hard for me to see her in his body. She was still being so _selfless_. It hurt me to realize that I would never be brave enough to handle it. She was so much stronger than I would ever be.

"_Remember Yuki chan. You're cursed because you're a weak and evil person, and you have to be punished. Make sure you never forget that Yuki chan. You're cursed. You're doomed. For all eternity. You may as well enjoy it." He grinned as he dipped a brush into a small well of ink. Then he began to paint._

Oooooh. Mysterious huh? The little paragraphs in italics are flashbacks. Please review! 


	4. Never Blame Yourself

**Kesshite Sekinin Anata Jishin**

"Never blame yourself" 

This is definitely more humorous then the last chapter; it's Momiji's point of view. It's very cute and

Yuki kun was pacing a lot. I didn't like it when he was anxious; it unsettled everyone else, including Kyo. He was like the household leader or something...

"Haru kun, if I hug you will I still be a rabbit?" I asked quietly. Or at least I thought it was quiet. Everyone else had an eyebrow cocked at me...

"I don't see why not. But don't hug me. That's just too weird." He said. Even if it wasn't really Tohru chan who said it, I didn't like to see her mouth say something, _anything_, mean to me. So I hugged Haru anyway. Part payback, part curiosity. And who wouldn't wanna hug cute little me? I fell into Haru's lap and... nothing happened. Nothing at all. I sat there blinking for a second until Haru pushed me off. It hurt quite a bit, so I ran to Tohru chan.

"Tohru, he hurt me!" I said. I didn't particularly want to be hugged by Haru's body, but beggars can't be choosers. I hugged Tohru and she reassured me that everything would be fine. After a moment or two Kyo pulled me away by my shirt collar and dumped me on the floor. Now I really _was_ in pain!

"Guys, where did the cow go?" Yuki asked, suddenly still. We all looked at him.

"Haru's the cow!" I told him. Didn't he know by now that Haru was born in the year of the cow?

"I think what he meant was where did the spirit of the cow go? Is it in me or Hatsuharu san?" Tohru replied gently. Now I understood.

"I guess the only thing to do is hug each other." Haru said. I think he was Kuro Haru now. Anyway, I noticed Yuki kun and Kyo kun glare at Haru when he said it, so I'm guessing he was Kuro. I don't think Tohru noticed; she blushed and waited for a hug. Haru basically fell into her, and there was a big poof, aaaand...a cow. And Haru, looking very smug.

"So Haru's _body_ retained the curse of the cow..." Yuki said slowly. At least Haru was nice enough to go into the other room until he changed back.

There was a thudding noise as Shigure entered the house and took of his shoes and coat. We all turned to tell him about the days discoveries, except for Yuki kun. He had a bitter look on his face that he was obviously and desperately trying to hide from everyone, but I noticed. In my opinion, he was mad at Shigure. After explaining it to him, Shigure had some input.

"Well, that means you two will have some fun at school." He said simply. I cocked my head and asked him why. "If any of the ninth graders try to hug Haru, there'll be problems." Haru jumped up and started to dance around the room, chanting. I followed. After all, it looked like fun.

"Curse free for a day! No more hug scares, no more _poof_ing!" He stopped to breathe. "I should plan a date!" He said after a moment. Then he groaned, rubbed his back and sat down. Tohru sighed and got up for another bag of frozen veggies.

When everyone was packing for school the next day, I went to ask Tohru exactly _why_ her and Haru were in the wrong bodies. She put down the pants she had been folding and sat on Haru's bed.

"Um...I don't really know why, but I think it was my fault. I was only trying to help and I made it worse..." she whispered. What did she mean? I asked her and she sniffed. I was making her cry! I didn't want her to cry, but I really wanted to know what had happened.

"I...saw a shooting star in the kitchen and...I made a wish that I could take the curse from one of you..." Her voice trailed off and she began to cry softly, which was weird to watch Haru's body do. He was a pretty emotionless guy. Compared to me, that is.

"You mean you would take the curse so they wouldn't have it?" I asked her gently. She sniffed and nodded. "That's so sweet Tohru chan! You're the nicest girl ever!" I told her, trying to cheer her up. She smiled and blew her nose, then explained.

"I guess the curse follows a _Sohma's_ body, so I had to be a Sohma to take it." She said.

"Why Haru?" I asked. "Kyo kun needs his curse gone the most." I told her. It was true; Kyo was the one that needed to fit in. He wasn't even welcome in our family.

"I must have just been thinking about Haru at the time...I think I was washing his school shirts when I saw the star. That _would_ make sense..." She said, and sniffed again.

"Don't cry!" I told her quickly." It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself. Never blame yourself."

She smiled and put away the pants so they would be clean for her ordeal at school tomorrow.


	5. Sarcasm: Ya, that'll work

**Hiniku : Hai , Soreha Hataraku**

'_Sarcasm: ya, that'll work'_

Haru and Kisa Lover/ Sanrio Chan: Thank you for being the first person to review! I will try to tell you who's P.O.V. it's in. And Tohru is the one who transforms, but in Haru's body. Chapter 5 will be up by Saturday, I promise!

So ya. I don't own Furuba, and this is in Kyo's P.O.V. I'm making a attempt at humor, so you may want to have your bomb shelters ready for use: I'm only funny in person, I can't type humor. (But Sakura, you just did!)(not really )

Kyo's got a bit of potty mouth in this one, but he does in the manga too, so I felt it appropriate, and it's not my fault, okay?

One more thing, please give me criticism, it helps me a lot in the writing process, only the reader knows if it's a good story, or even if it makes sense.

Anyway, I'm gonna try to do a more serious fic based on Kyo if this works out. Well, ON TO THE STORY!!!

Shigure had been right. School the next day had been pretty interesting. Everyone wondered why rat boy and me were being so tolerant. Of course we had a good cause. Honda san was having a lot of trouble avoiding the grade nine girls, and Haru was flirting. With guys and girls. Now matter how funny it seemed, it would get Honda san in a _lot_ of trouble, and it was scaring her friends. She had asked Shigure over and over if she could tell the punk and goth crew about the switch. Ya, great, why don't we just tell them about the zodiac while we're at it. Sounds like fun. It'll be a cute little emotional show and tell.

NO.

So anyway, other than that, and Haru trying to buy more skirts, ('They're so comfortable!') the day went pretty smoothly.

Oh ya, I forgot. Just as prince Yuki was leaving to go to the bathroom, the teacher called on me.

"Kyo san. What is the answer to question two?" She asked. She knew I had been sleeping. I could tell. pretty obvious.

"What, you don't know the answer? Pretty sad. The teacher has to call on a student to answer a question."

"Oh ya. Sarcasm. That'll work." She said. _Sarcastically_. Hiss.

It was obvious to both of us that this was an excuse, so not only did I have to admit I had been sleeping (lack of sleep from the past few days' adventures) and couldn't answer, but she called Shigure. He wasn't mad or anything, and he understood why, but he had to pretend to be mad, and _I_ had to pretend to be an idiot for the rest of the day (much to the damn rat's pleasure).

"Tohru chaaaan," Momiji skipped along side Tohru and Haru as they discussed what they had learned in each other's classes. "how was school? Did anything interesting happen?" He questioned, trying to look cute. Tohru smiled, but shook her head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, other than being in the wrong grade of course." Haru smiled too. They were rubbing off on each other already. I pointed this out quietly to the rat later, and he agreed.

"Tohru's more confident and relaxed, and Haru's being nice, and focusing more on the big picture." I nodded and walked away. I was just gonna say Haru smiled more and Tohru had the guts to diss a teacher earlier that day. Same thing I guess...stupid rat stole my idea! I growled and muttered random curses until supper was ready. Tohru had cooked it and there was no sign of a roast cow anywhere. I looked over at Yuki.

"Rubbing off alright." He said. I nodded solemnly and turned my attention back to dinner. Leeks. They were in miso soup, so it wasn't that bad, but they were leeks none the less. I sighed. Tohru got up and ran (awkwardly) to the kitchen. She came back moments later with a bowl and a plate, easily balanced in Haru's large hands.

"Sushi!" She said quickly. "I wasn't sure if you would want the soup, so I went out and bought sushi. Oh, I have some umeboshi onigiri too!" She seemed very proud of herself for remembering. I smiled a bit and muttered a thanks.

"So," Shigure began. "How was school?" I could tell he wanted to talk to me a bit, but I didn't care. I was still tired, and he'd have to fight me to get me to talk. But I wasn't in the mood for fighting either (now you _know_ something's wrong).

"Kyo, what about you? I heard from your teacher that you had a good day." He said in a mock-happy tone.

"Ya real great. Just Peachy fun." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh ya. Sarcasm. That'll work." He said.

"You two know each other don't you? You've been hanging out and going to conferences and book lover's conventions and who knows what else haven't you? You teacher dater. You STALKER!!" I yelled at him, then I dumped my rejected bowl of miso and leeks on his head. I was actually very refreshing. I recommend it to all you stressed out students.

Anyway, after supper and cleaning Shigure's kimono, me and Haru had a little stress relieving fight (also recommended) and I won. It wasn't really fair or honorable or anything though, because he was still in Tohru's body. So passed the otherwise uneventful day of tortur- I mean school. Yes, happy fun giggly exciting school. I have to sleep now.

I know it was short, but Kyo's not very fun to write about. I think the next story will be in Hori's P.O.V.! YAY! Then Gure chan, then Kagura chan, then Kisa (maybe) Then I'll finish off with omniscient tense (no one's P.O.V, but you can still see what they're thinking) and for the finale, Tohru!!!

-Furubacatclub

P.S. See the reviews for my other account, where I'll have an Inu Yasha fic shortly!


	6. When You Skip Out on New Years Part1

Oomisoka Nitobu Toki "When you skip out on New Year's Eve" 

Part 1

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm so happy! I really wish I could update more often, but exams are fast approaching and I've got writers block. I'll try to make the story less confusing from now on...that seems to be everyone's main complaint.

**Thanks again for reviewing! Here we go: Shigure's P.O.V.**

The season was fast approaching: New Year's eve when the rabbit would hand over the year to the dragon. Hatori was not thrilled at this. This was the second time in his life he had had to put on a dress and dance formally and seriously for a crowd of relatives. In short, I would crack up every time. It was amazing to watch, feeling both overwhelming joy because of his humiliation, and fear because you knew. You knew that if you laughed, or giggled, or coughed, Akito would be on you like Kyo on Yuki. It's sad to think that I'm a novelist and that's my best metaphor.

But that's beside the point. Akito knew about the mind switch of course. I had called him several times since the incident. But the other family members... they had no idea. Neither Akito nor I could think of which of them should attend, if either. Haru couldn't come; he technically wasn't part of the zodiac at the moment. And Tohru couldn't attend, as it was a secret Sohma family gathering.

I was however, able to console Akito for the loss of his cow with the appearance of the rat. A very bold gesture on Yuki's part, as he would have to find an excuse for not attending last year's ceremony. One that everyone would believe. Kyo didn't need to come, he was the cat. Yuki was happy in knowing that Tohru would be safe from her own naivete this year. She had Haru and Yuki to protect her. Plus, she was a guy. Wow that sounds weird. She was a guy. Hmm... Anyway, no one would attack a guy as tall as Haru.

Each New Year's celebration would include the ceremonial dance. Then everyone on the 'inside' would talk for a while and then the zodiac members would sit down to eat a meal prepared by the other insiders. Then there was a speech after dessert. The family member representing the New Year would give the speech, so it was Hatori's turn. His weren't as funny as the others, but they could make you think.

"I believe that one day, very soon, people will set aside their differences and come together as one. Maybe not because we love one another, but because we need each other to survive. Then, together, we will fight out common enemies. Maybe someday the people outside will understand that we carry a great burden, and that we carry it for them. They could have been chosen, but it was us, and we are patient." He said. I chuckled as I thought about Kyo. There was no patience in him. "Perhaps some day they will realize just what they have done wrong, and how much we would like to help them if they would only accept us. As a good friend you all know says frequently: que sera sera. We cannot change them. But we can hope." There was much applause and some people patted me on the back. "Then maybe I can stop erasing memories for you people." He said in conclusion. Some people laughed, but I wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

Now that the speech was over, we went outside to the main building to have a miniature festival with all the members of the Sohma family, and some guests. Kyo never attended any of these celebrations, and Yuki rarely stayed after the speech. I sighed. I would be alone again this year. I saw Ayame wave from across the room. Hatori stood beside him, still in the festival kimono. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought.

"I see Yuki has decided to leave early this year." Akito said after the celebrations for the first day of the New Year had come to an end. There had been Chinese fireworks at the stroke of midnight, and the entire world was celebrating. Except Akito. He seemed abnormally angry. "He didn't say goodbye. I am hurt deeply."

"Yes, well, I think he just wanted to go back home and celebrate with everyone. They're probably feeling left out." I said casually. It was true I guess, Haru had never missed the feast. Tohru was probably upset and trying to buy everyone chocolate to compensate for his not being able to go. I sighed. Yup, that was a perfect description of our Tohru kun. Akito smiled.

"I see. But Shigure kun, I would really rather see him more often. Would you try to send him over here more often? I get a strange feeling that he's avoiding me." He said, and with that he walked away. Huh. That went well. There I go, pulling a Kyo and using sarcasm. Can't do that again. I put my hands in the pockets of my coat and fished for a cigarette. Finding one, I lit it and walked home. Remember kids, I don't recommend smoking. Only weird zodiac animals like Hori and me smoke.

As I entered the house, I noticed all the streamers, balloons, confetti, snacks, and various other party items strewn across the floor of our now dark house. No wonder Yuki kun left the banquet early. I would prefer to party with friends any day. I just wish Hori had been there to take pictures. Oh well. Que sera sera, right? A year and a half since Honda kun moved in with us. Just a tiny sliver of time beside an eternal friendship.

AWWW! That was so cute! And slightly confusing. I think that's because Shigure, like Hori chan, daydreams a lot and thinks a lot. That could just be because he's a writer. Please review!


	7. When You Skip Out on New years Part2

**OOMISOKA NITOBU TOKI**

"When you skip out on New Year's Eve"

Part 2

I know that the last one was supposed to be in Hatori's P.O.V. and this one's supposed to be Shigure, but I figure it'd be easier to write as Hori (or Hari, or Ha'ri or Hatori. Doesn't matter to me) after I made fun of him. YAY GURE CHAN! Anyway, chapter 6:

* * *

Shigure had left early. So had Yuki, Kagura, Kisa…okay. Everybody except me Akito and Ayame. We stood around, looking at the mess of firecrackers, fortune cookies and colored paper. Akito coughed. Yes, a very interesting conversation. You could tell we enjoyed each other's company. 

"Haru wasn't here this year." Ayaa said. I looked over at him. He was right. I hadn't noticed, but Haru hadn't had his yearly fight with Kyo. Kyo. He hadn't been here either…

"Where was he?" I asked. "Do you know Akito san?" I asked. He smiled. In other words, he wasn't going to give me an answer, so I'd have to visit Gure chan and baby-sit Ayaa at the same time. I glanced at my watch. It was four hours into the year of the dragon, and the dragon was getting tired already.

As we drove to Gure's house Ayaa began to fidget.

"Can you turn up the heat a bit Hari?" He asked. I sighed and took off my coat. I put it over him like a blanket. He snuggled into it and smiled. There was a loud honking noise and the sound of breaks screeching. I must have run a light or something. I just want to point out before we go further that I am a bad person. I am also a role model. This is a bad combination. Oh, and I'm blind in one eye. I'm a bad, blind, daydreaming role model. I defiantly shouldn't drive a car at four thirty in the morning.

We made it semi-safely to the Sohma house, and I told Ayaa to drive on the way home. He nodded and pulled the coat closer to him. I hugged his shoulders, strictly to keep him warm, and heard a whistling noise. Shigure, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki were hanging out the window. I also heard Momitchi laughing and Haru telling everyone not to catch cold or fall. That was switch. Why was Haru being the cautious one? Then I noticed that Tohru was wearing Haru's coat. This was when Ayaa jumped to conclusions.

"Tohru and Haru switched bodies! They've possessed each other!" Then he screamed. And was very girly about it. I'm relieved to this day that the Sohma house is isolated and in the middle of the woods, or someone would have called the police and arrested Ayaa for disturbing the peace. Anyway, it all happened very quickly after Ayaa's screams.

"Who told him?"

"Hari! Shigure! Shut him up!"

"Ouch Momiji go away!"

What did they mean by 'who told him'? I walked briskly inside, pulling Ayaa by the wrist. Everyone hurried down the stairs, and after some explanation, I was told what had happened. Neither Haru nor Tohru would allow an examination, though I doubted I would find out anything anyway.

"That explains why Haru didn't attend and the rest of you left early. Oh, Yuki? Akito's mad at you. He said he expects to see you tomorrow. Okay, today. It's the morning now isn't it?" Everyone nodded. It was now five in the morning on the first of January. I looked out the window. The clouds where pale and snow was beginning to drift gently to the ground. A broad smile stretched across Haru's face as he saw the snow. That was confusing.

"So which one of you are we calling Tohru?" I asked. They replied that Haru's body was called Tohru. So it was Tohru who smiled. Okay.

Haru and Tohru hurried outside and began to catch the flakes on their tongues. Then Tohru said something to Haru and they both began to make a snowman. After a while Haru came inside and picked up some of the colored paper on the floor. He went outside again and put it on the snowman's head.

"Who are they making?" Ayaa asked. I shrugged.

"I have a pretty good idea of who it is." Shigure chuckled. I looked back at the snowman. It had hair over one eye. And a stethoscope made out of a tree branch.

"Ha ha." I said, and went outside to tell them to stop. This was rewarded with a snowball to the blind side. Soon everyone was throwing snowballs. Ayaa made a fort out of one of the drifts and stocked up on slushballs. Momiji went around the side of the house and returned a while later with and armful of snow and food dye. We all stopped and went over.

"It took you that long to find the food color?" Yuki asked. Momiji shook his head.

"I was doing something else too." He said. "Here's the game. We divide into three teams and choose one of the colors. All the snowballs you throw have to be your team's color. In the end, whoever's dyed the most of the other teams' colors loses. Alright? Pick your colors!" Everyone decided which colors they wanted and wrote them on paper. Then they gave them to Momiji. He organized the groups.

"Tohru, Yuki, and Hari picked yellow!" He said. I shrugged and walked over to my teammates. "Kyo, Ayaa and me have red!" He announced. Kyo glared at both of them and went to get snow. "That means Gure and Haru have blue! Let's go! The game starts in five minutes!" Then he ran off to help Kyo dye the snow.

After the five minutes were over everyone had forts, dyed snow, ad were ready for Momiji's signal. Yuki and I were both strait faced, and Tohru looked determined. But somehow she managed to smile.

"Come on guys, it's just snow!" She said. I shrugged and looked over to Yuki.

"You go after Ayaa. I'm taking Shigure." Yuki nodded and looked over to Tohru.

"Do you want to help? Haru's got a good throwing arm." He smiled as she nodded. Momiji's whistle pierced the air seconds later, just after seven in the morning. I wasn't tired anymore. But I doubted this would be much fun either. As Yuki sprinted toward red's fort, I pulled Tohru back.

"If he starts to cough, bring him to me." I said. Tohru nodded, and looked like she was about to leave when she smiled and handed me a snowball.

"Remember that snow will always melt." She said and ran off. I smiled and ran to blue's fort.

Yes Tohru kun. Without fail. The snow will melt some day.

Our team ended up winning. Here are the scores:

Tohru-mildly covered

Yuki- One red hit by Kyo

Kyo-covered in yellow by Yuki

Shigure- covered in yellow _and_ red

Momiji-mildly spotted with blue, covered in red

Me-completely blue

Ayaa-completely yellow

Haru-spotless

It turns out what took Momiji so long to return was that he too was making snowmen. There was a dog chasing a cat chasing a rat. And Tohru sitting in the middle, holding a rabbit, and a snake. All being watch be a huge and magnificent dragon, who seemed to be smiling. And had a stethoscope. All worries about Akito, the curse, the mind switch and the new year had melted like the snow, without fail, thanks to our friends.

* * *

Wow. I think that turned out well, considering it's difficult to write as Haru. Here's my secret: I kept my bangs over my eye the whole time. Works like a charm I think. Please review. This will sadly be my last one until the end of the month. Oh, do people want me to put Japanese words in like I did with Chapter 1? Review!!! 


	8. Compassion

**Hason**

"_Compassion"_

**Hello again! Thanks for reviewing! I'm soooo sorry this took me so long to do, and I'm sorry for the insane shortness of this chapter compared to the rest of them. Ayaa is hard to write. Anyway, enjoy the odd turn of events!**

After the snow fight, I think it was safe to say that everyone was cold, tired and hungry. Yuki and Kyo were in a particularly bad mood. I think it was because school was starting tomorrow. I was rubbing the dye out of my jacket when Tohru came in with oatmeal for everyone. Momiji followed close behind with the sugar.

During the middle of our meal, Tohru-san began to fidget. Yuki leaned over and whispered a question to her. She nodded and stood as Yuki held out a handkerchief. That's my brother: always courteous! Tohru excused herself and walked upstairs. Only moments later we heard a few thuds and the sound of running water.

"What is she doing?" Hari asked calmly. He's so caring!

"Using the bathroom." Gure replied.

"Well she obviously needs more practice." I replied, but then ate my words. Of course she did! She was a he!

"And the kerchief was for…" Hari continued.

"So she wouldn't _see_ anything." Haru replied through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Uh huh."

After that bit of pleasant information, and after our breakfast, me and Hari decided to head out. I bundled up in my coat, his coat, and one of Gure's comforters. Then I waddled my way out the door and into the car.

"And this time, watch the left side for me, alright?" Hari asked. I nodded and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. When we were about halfway home, I began to feel tired. It had been a long and wonderfully adventurous night, but now I needed to sleep. I nodded to Hari as he turned the car and muttered something about leaving his cell phone. We were heading back to Gure-kun's when it happened. I had fallen asleep (or so Hari tells me) and wasn't watching for cars. I woke up when the brakes squealed and we rammed into another car. Gure's car. We all ended up getting minor injuries, and two of us were surprised into transforming. In public. Oh, what eventful days those were! Hatori got out of the car, picked me up (I'm now a snake you know!) and shot over to Gure's car.

"Lunatic doesn't even have a license!" He muttered when he reached the car. Gure was still a person… Tohru was still Haru, and Haru was… a cow. I will now repeat what Kyo later said of the incident, just so you can get an idea of what it was like. I am not good at expressing anger, as I am an optimist.

'What the #$ were you thinking? &$! $#&#! You &#! And you let Tohru's friends s_ee_ you!' Was what he said. See? Flowery language. What a potty mouth. OH, had I forgotten that minor detail? Uotani and Hanajima had been in the car right behind ours, as they were going to visit Tohru. Obviously, there was a bit of mayhem as raced from the car and began waving their arms franticly, yelling 'Oh Tohru! Is it really you? How did this happen? Were you always a cow.' Of course we had to take them aside and explain everything. And when I say we, I mean Hari. The rest of us were yelling or crying or shivering (that's me!) and we were all very, very tired. I was extremely surprised to find soon after that Hari had decided to leave their memories. I was, and still am, very confused about this act of treason and compassion. Just like a romantic mystery novel! Ahh, Hatori, you will never cease to amaxe me.

**Wow. I could have ended that better, couldn't I? Oh well. Now there's a new twist in the story! I also don't know how to end the whole fic…but I will! Watch out because Black Tohru comes out next chappie!(Maybe)**


	9. Cows and Personalities

**Ushi to Jinkaku**

"_Cows and personalities"_

**Another update in only one day! Who's good? I'm good! Yup. This one's Uo's P.O.V. didn't see that coming, did you?**

**Please review people! I appreciate it so much and it makes me write faster. Encouragement, that's what it is. It can be a complaint too I guess. Just two minutes of your time people! Two minutes!**

**Yes. Right then. I'm sorry for its shortness again but I'll try to make them longer. The last two will be huge, I promise!**

I was pretty surprised to see a cow standing in the road, but who wouldn't be? It took me a while to process the fact that the pervert writer Tohru lived with was being yelled at by a creepy looking guy in a festival dress. Even weirder was the fact that Tohru wasn't freaking out about all this. She was standing, fairly calmly, and talking to the cow. _Talking_ to it. Maybe it was some weird case of shock.

Me and Hanajima jogged over to see if we could help, and ask if they were all okay. They all looked up when I spoke, like they were surprised that someone else had noticed the two totaled cars. Whatever, it's their problem. Anyway, the group all looked really nervous. Why wouldn't they? If I had a car crash and a cow on my hands, I'd be nervous too. Hanajima stood calmly beside me. It's always nice to have an eerily calm person around in situations like this. Again, maybe that's just me.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Stupid question. It was a car crash. That was how her mom died, and I should have expected her to be a little off. "Are you alright?" _That_ was the right question. It had an obvious answer, but it was a good question. It was the answer to the question that really threw me.

"_Do I look alright? Tohru san's in trouble cause I'm friggin' cursed, and now we're in a car crash. We have two cars and two animals on the road. In public_. _Do you think I'm alright_?" She spat. _Two_ animals? A cow and…I hadn't noticed the snake before now. He was on the creepy dude's shoulder.

'Are you alright Uo chan?' The cow said. Yes the _cow_ said this. To _me_. Hanajima will back me up on this, so it wasn't a hallucination or anything. The cow spoke to me that day. The snake spoke too, but to the writer and the creepy dude.

The police arrived eventually, and they took us back to our respective homes (after cleaning up the mess). They didn't take me or Hanajima though. WE got back into our undamaged car and I drove to Tohru's place. Then it was all explained. Everything. The zodiac, the switch (which I still don't understand) and the crash. Most of it made sense. I nodded, not believing them for a while, just thinking they had hit their heads or something, but when Tohru changed back, I believed. A talking cow is a wonderful trick, but when it's a person, that's even cooler. I hugged everyone in the house, one by one, to see which animals they were. Cow, snake, rabbit, cat, dog, seahorse (in the zodiac?) and rat. I hugged Hanajima chan too, just for good measure. Suddenly, Orangey groaned. Haha. A cat groaned. Anyway…

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

"School. Tomorrow. Bad." He replied. You know you're tired when.

"Yes. That's bad." I said in a mock tone. But it was. Very, very bad.

So, you guessed it, we ended up going to school. We sat patiently in class, waiting for lunch break so we could talk to Tohru. Everything was irritatingly quiet, and you could hear the clock ticking off each second. I swayed my finger to the beat and stared out the window. Ceaseless boredom until…a crashing noise and the sound of footsteps. The door slid open. It was the rabbit from yesterday…Momiji I think his name was.

"Sensei, could you please excuse Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Uotani and Hanajima?" The teacher asked why she would excuse that many students, and Momiji handed her a note. She sighed.

"Fine. Go." She said waving as off. We jogged down the hallway toward Momiji's class.

"What's wrong?" Prince charming asked.

"Tohru snapped." He replied. We all stopped dead.

"_Who_ snapped? Tohru? _Kuro Tohru_?" Orangey demanded. Hatsuharu began to sprint to the class, and we all ran to catch up. Everyone was outside, and the teacher was nowhere. Hatsuharu slid open the door, where Tohru held a chair above her head and was ready to fling it out the broken window and onto the school grounds.

"We told you to kinda _fake_ kuro Haru, not kill people!" Kyo snapped at her. She nodded, panting, and put down the chair. Then she toppled and fainted into Prince Charming's outstretched arms. How sappy and romantic. We carried her out and were excused for the day to tend to her or whatever, and so we spent the day watching movies, eating takeout, and having a good time with everyone (even Tohru, because she recovered quick). It was a pretty good day after all.

**All finished for today! Next is Kagura! Then Kisa, then Ritsu (maybe) then Akito, everyone, and finally Tohru! I know I told you guys my P.O.V. plans before, but they've changed, as you can see. I hope it will work out well this way. Read and Review! Thanks!**


	10. Rage and Compassion

**Gekido : Aijou wo Shimesu Yuiitsu no Houhou**

"_Rage: the only way to show affection"_

**Kagura's P.O.V! YAY! This should be interesting. Kagura and I have so much in common…**

**I am however having writer's block. What to do…**

**Ah yes, Kyo is referred to as Kyon or sweetie, depending on who she's talking to. **

**Here we go:**

I tucked my hands in my pockets and picked up the pace. I was anxious and it was cold out. I wanted to get to sensei's house as fast as I could. Kyon would be waiting for me! I had a New Year present for him. It was the cutest set of jyuunishi dolls I had ever seen! Someone had made one for the year of the cat, so I had sewn the boar and the cat together and bought a box of milk chocolates. I wondered what he had gotten me as I rounded the corner onto sensei's house.

Smoke was coming out of the chimney in the back as I entered the doorway. The door way wide open, there was colored snow and forts everywhere. The snow had been tracked into the house where there was a pile of jacket lying on the floor. Inside I could hear bells, laughing, and a steaming kettle. I crept into the back room to see everyone by the fireplace. Hatori, Yuki, Ayame, Shigure, Tohru chan, Haru, Momiji and my Kyon were all sipping hot chocolate and laughing. Tohru chan's friends from school seemed to be there as well. There was still confetti from their New Year party on the floor; Shigure hadn't bothered to clean up.

"Kyon, Yuki kun, Haru kun, you didn't come to the family party!" I said. "Well, I can understand that you would feel left out sweetie, but you didn't… didn't come.. TO SAY HELLO! I MISSED YOU! WHERE DID...YOU GO? I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!" I yelled. He hadn't come to see me! Was he mad at me? What a mean little Kyon! "NAUGHTY CAT!" I screamed, just in case he didn't get the message. I ran out the door and I followed him. I caught him easily and tackled him to the ground.

"NOW SAY YOU'RE SORRY! SAY IT! SAY, 'I LOVE YOU KAGURA CHAN!'" He was panting, but I didn't care. As long as he could draw breath, he could tell me that I was his true love. On second thought, it was cold outside. I brushed the snow off of my jacket and started walking calmly back to sensei's house.

Everyone seemed to be nervous about my being there. I looked around at the faces that surrounded me and realized that they were hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They looked around nervously at each other, and led me inside and explained. Needless to say, I was so surprised! Poor Tohru, repeating the tenth grade… I would hate that, except that I would be in the same school as Kyo kun! YAY! That would be incredible! I would see him every day! Oh, to be free from the pressures of collage. The only problem would be that I would be in someone else's body. I really would hate that… it wouldn't be very romantic. I think I'm happy how I am, even though I'm a boar in my spare time. I'm happy just like this.

Anyway, enough about me. I tried to comfort Tohru chan, but she seemed fine, like nothing in the world was wrong. This was really odd coming from Tohru. She could have just been like that because she was tired from all that had happened in the past few days. I would be too.

We were interupted from our peaceful gathering by the sound of a ringing phone. Sensei stood and went into the other room to answer it. We all quieted to hear who it was.

"Yes Akito san. I'm sure. No, really? I don't know, she hasn't been well lately…" We heard Shigure say. We all looked to Tohru. Was that who they had meant? Shigure said goodbye and hung up.

"Tohru chan," he began, a worried look on his face. "We've run into a bit of a problem."

**Short chapter again! I'm sorry about that, we're just in a patch of obscure Sohmas right now. It'll pick up very soon. I two chapters or so, it'll be really long! The last chapter will be huge! Oh, hi Nicole!**


End file.
